User blog:Dadaw/Burnard (creature)
Burnard is a creature that live in a cave with his brothers, he can shoot fire to defeat the Minotaurus and Skeleton monsters in their caves, The Burnards out from thier cave sometimes to swim, they are not realy smarts, and sometimes in thier caves there is Lava, so they are there a lot. My advanture to the Burnards Cave I was at an island and I was summoning me a Burnard to the adcanture. so I shooted with him Fire. I was walking with the Burnard and there was so much Lava, I was have to not touch it, and lucky that Burnard can have double jump. I found a cave, my summoned Burnard can't get in, and I tought that there another enter for the Burnards. I get in, and there was no Burnards in it. Then I found some 2 Burnard walking and they was at first they was near to the lava, in thier way. I was keep walking I climbed to the part of the Volcano without lava, and I not found any cave. I was back in my way, and I found the 2 burnards again in thier way, and I saw the cave in thier way, I get in. Then I saw there 2 Burnards, and the 2 others was entering to the cave too after some mins. I was keep walking in the cave and yet I found no Burnards, then I found one, I was keep walking and I found more, and then I found two look at the lava and some 2 others that walking, I was walking to the place from where the 2 others come and I found some 5 others and then I found a part without lava wich is the last part of their cave, so I was diging my way up and I found myself in the sea. This is how my advanture end. So what we are know now at the Burnards, they are a lot in thier caves, 2 of them get out from the cave to hunt and look at Lava. My advanture to the Burnards Cave: Part 2 I was spending on every island there I can find Volcanos, and I found Burnards as rares, they can be found in caves that start in the volcanic places, but I was on every cave there and nothing...... But finnally, I found mysels landing on an island, the first thing that I saw is 4 Burnards near thier cave, I was geting in, I was keep walking and then was for me hard to cointinue my way, on LEGO Worlds everything is possible so, I was saying "BAZOOKA TIME!" and then I shooted in the lava to make me a way. I passed and I found chest and I got soccer ball. I was geting down to continue my way in the burnard cave and again lots of lava, I was falling at first then I shooted again to pass my way, there was 3 or 4 ways onlyone way was right, and I found it. I found a part there I saw Burnards, Horses and cowgirls, and my way was to get up it was hard and I failled a lot. But then I saw skeletong fighting Burnard and Burnard runed into the lava and died, the skeleton was paying on this mistakes. I found myself in no way to go anymore, so there was a burnard there, I was saying "Time to get out of here in style!" wait I mean "on Burnard!" I shooting with Burnard fire to get up the cave, I found myself again at the sea on Burnard, and we go to the land. Here the second part of my advanture end. NOTE NOTE: It all joke because of the LEGO Worlds Burnard information XD Now the real part about Burnard at LEGO Worlds, this fact confrim that Mixels is one of LEGO's best themes. Category:Blog posts